


It Was Nice

by elephantpancakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, i think that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantpancakes/pseuds/elephantpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry shotgun. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a blurb that I'd been thinking about a lot. Nothing special.

The room was foggy. A haze settling over them that was all too familiar. They found themselves in this position more often than not. Splayed out on the couch of some five star hotel room that they really had no interest in staying in and completely run down from the day. It was their way of bringing themselves down from all the stress and just mellowing out for awhile.

Niall’s brain was shaking back and forth in his head. Well, that’s what he liked to think was happening up there when he was this buzzed. It was always nice. In all honesty, he preferred to be high than drunk. When he was drunk he lost control. He couldn’t control his mouth, his words or his limbs. It was almost scary at times. But a high? A high was different. The room didn’t spin, if he was high enough it shook just a little, his limbs were under his control, albeit a little slower. He didn’t have to worry about any embarrassing truths slipping through his lips. It was nice.

Especially with Harry. He looked over at the boy next to him, slumped back on the couch and watching the television mindlessly. Their ankles were tangled together on the coffee table and Niall could feel Harry leaning into him just the slightest bit. It was nice, familiar.

Niall lazily brought the joint back to his lips, taking a rather deep hit, closing his eyes and letting it settle. He was just about to blow the smoke out of his mouth and let it filter into the air when he felt Harry’s expectant gaze on him. He opened his eyes and looked to Harry with a mask of irritation.

Of course Harry wanted to shotgun. The lazy bastard.

Niall leaned down over Harry, cupping his jaw and bringing their faces too close for comfort.

It wasn’t the first time they’ve done this. All of the boys have shotgunned with one another on multiple occasions, but this was Harry. Niall’s always had a soft spot for the younger boy. He could never explain it, it was just always there. And being this close to Harry only made the spot grow larger. His green eyes were glazed over, looking at Niall fondly, his tongue quickly poking out of his mouth to lick his lips. His hair was messy and standing in every direction possible. His cheeks were tinted a pretty shade of pink that Niall loved so, so much. He was beautiful.

Niall ignored the growing feeling in his body and focused on the task at hand: exchange the smoke with Harry and get the hell out of there. Their lips were nearly touching as they both opened their mouths and Niall exhaled. Their eyes were locked but Niall broke the stare when he didn’t feel Harry inhale. He looked down to see the smoke seeping around them and let out a disgruntled noise. 

Just like Harry to try and make Niall do all the work. Needy little bitch.

Not willing to try and recollect the smoke or take another hit to try again, Niall rolled his eyes and made to move from his place, hovering over the lanky boy. But just as he’d shifted his weight to his lower half, Harry wrapped a hand around his neck, brushing the hairs at the base of his neck and sending a chill down his spine.

A lazy, close lipped smile spread across Harry’s face at the reaction and pulled him closer. Now, their lips actually were brushing. And that was completely unnerving to Niall.

To say the least, Niall was shocked, stuck hovering over Harry and staring longingly at his plump, pink lips. Until Harry puckered them (as did Niall out of instinct) and blew out a small stream of smoke. Niall wasn’t sure if he was meant to collect the smoke but didn’t have time to think about it anyway as Harry firmly pressed their lips together in a kiss. It was awkward and clumsy and Niall really couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening. But then Harry pulled away he looked so sure, so confident, and suddenly Niall wasn’t so nervous anymore. He was sure Harry wanted this too and that was all the reassurance he needed.

He took one last hit from the blunt before placing it in the ashtray and turning his attention back to Harry. With his newfound confidence and a mouth full of smoke, he attacked Harry’s mouth with his own. As soon as Harry opened his mouth, Niall blew the smoke in, letting it filter in and around them. They maneuvered themselves on the couch so Harry was laying on his back, Niall tucked between his legs. The kiss was agonizingly slow, causing Niall’s head to spin. He pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, exploring it’s ins and outs. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before pulling off peppering kisses down Harry’s chin and jaw. 

Harry’s hands found perch on Niall’s bum, pulling him down and grinding up into him. A straggled moan left Niall’s mouth as he returned the gesture, feeling his pants grow tight. 

Niall sucked a love bite into Harry’s shoulder before bringing his face back into view. He smiled lazily down at the other boy before he erupted into a fit of giggles. He let his head drop to Harry’s as he too joined in with Niall’s laughter. They didn’t know what they were laughing about but it didn’t really matter because they were high, they were together and it was nice.


End file.
